


All Alone in the Moonlight

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Homophobia, M/M, PTSD, Suicide Attempt, bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Bash. He wished there was a physical reason that he was still hurting so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: instead of kurt being the one attacked in bash, it’s blaine. A few weeks after the attack, his ptsd is so bad that he tries to commit suicide. up to you if kurt finds him in time to save him.

The bruises had faded, the cuts had healed. 

All of his injuries had healed but he felt more broken than ever. Sometimes at night, Blaine would get up and stare at himself in the mirror, searching for some physical reasons that he was in pain. He would stare at himself and wish that he didn’t look so whole. 

It had been a spur of the moment thing, running into the alley to fight off the attackers, and he didn’t think it would end like this. 

When Blaine woke up the next day hurting and surrounded by panicked friends he was thrown back to his freshman year. He remembered the way he spent weeks in the hospital recovering from the bashing and couldn’t stand to think about it for too long without his chest growing tight with panic. 

For most of his life Blaine had tried to hold his head up. He tried to ignore the cruel words and attempts to scare him but it didn’t help. There was only so much one person could take. 

_Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me._

Well, sticks and stones hurt pretty fucking bad and words could cut like knives. Repeating that phrase was like putting a tiny spot band-aid on a gushing wound. The pretty words didn’t help at all. 

Blaine had thought that New York would have been the turning point in his life. He would stop being the targeted gay kid and would become his own person. He never thought that something like his would happen here, not in his dream city. 

The doctors had prescribed him some sleeping pills after he confessed to nightmares and now Blaine stared at the bottle in his hand and something strange flipped in his chest. 

He could end this. 

He didn’t have to worry about if the next attack would be his last. 

Blaine downed the entire bottle.

—

Every since the attack Kurt could hardly sleep. 

His amazing, brave, beautiful fiancé had run in to help a stranger with no consideration for his own safety and Kurt hated it. In the span of seconds he could have woken up to nothing, just him and a dead fiancé. 

So when he stretched his hand out to find nothing next to him in bed his heart leapt in his chest. 

“Blaine?” He asked sleepily, opening his eyes. 

The room was completely empty but there was a small light coming from the bathroom. Something tightened in his throat and he slipped out of bed, padding to the light. “Blaine?”

No answer.

Kurt pushed open the door and froze. His brain didn’t comprehend the fact that his fiancé was lying on the floor in front of him with an empty pill bottle for a long moment but then his knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground. 

Santana’s horrified face as she ran over at Kurt’s scream didn’t even process as he clung to Blaine’s limp body.

He didn’t even realize the ambulance had arrived until they carefully took Blaine away from him, loading him onto the gurney. His mind was blank as Rachel tried to get him dressed so they could go to the hospital. 

Everything was a blur until he was holding Blaine’s hand in a hospital bed again for the second time in a month, wishing he would open his eyes.


End file.
